Revealed
by Soappower
Summary: A One-Shot, to see just how j.Gordon finds out who is under the mask of the dark knight. :


**Hello, just a little one shot to announce my return lmao, won't keep you any longer here you go... **

**P.S. it isn't fantastic lol... **

**Revealed**

_**We will chase him because he can take it.**_

_**He's the hero we deserve but not the one we need right now.**_

_**He's a watchful protector, a faithful guardian, a dark knight.**_

Jim Gordon never thought he would be in this situation, heck he saw batman get shot _three_ times, and he got up, painfully, but still he got up and walked away.

But now Batman just got shot in the chest and was not breathing the slightest, and that was because of_ him_, because Jim had gone undercover to stop a drug deal at an abandon warehouse, turns out they knew the police was in on them and had decided to try and shoot Jim, but as the hero he was, batman jumped down from the roof in turn knocking out two of the three men, possibly breaking the necks, and when he went in turn to get the next man, he shot batman in the chest.

By that time Jim shot the man in his chest, and knelt down by Batman, who was lying on the ground his hand crushed over where he got shot, his hand covered in red blood, he tried to get up but when he tried, he painfully slumped back to the ground again.

"_Batman! I need to get you help!" I shouted, unsure of what to do._

"_No, no..." he whispered, his voice filled with pain and fear. Right, Of course if I got him help from the police, they would patch him up, then send him to prison, Fan-fucking-tastic._

Now I was kneeling over a batman who was going into cardiac arrest, his chest bleeding, and I had to save him, and I had to take his mask off, to revive him.

And I was going to do it.

I ripped my sleeve off as I applied pressure to his wound as I tried to steady his blood flow, once I had that done, I had no choice and I wasn't going to let a man die, especially a great _hero_ like him.

I tried to take his mask off of him, but I felt a small electric shock ripple through the entire course of my body-_shit_. I fumbled around quickly with his mask as I found a small like earring backing on the back of his mask as I pressed it, nothing happened.

My entire body was shaking as I tried again to take off his mask, this time it worked, no electric shock nothing, it just slipped off.

And I didn't even look at his face; I got on with trying to save his _life_.

I placed my hands over his heart as I concentrated on my actions, I started pumping one to fifteen:

One, two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten,eleven,twelve,thirteen,fourteen,fifteen.

I did Mouth to mouth.

I placed my ear over his heart, nothing.

One, two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten,eleven,twelve,thirteen,fourteen,fifteen.

I did Mouth to mouth.

Nothing, again.

I repeated it five more times before I heard a heartbeat, faint but there.

I heard spluttering and coughing, and then a gasp, I looked up to see his face. His eyes were staring at mine, determined? His face, Him, Batman was Bruce Wayne.

_Batman-Bruce Wayne, batman is Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Batman... Bruce...Bruce Wayne..._

"JESUS CHRIST, YOU'RE_ BRUCE WAYNE!"_

"_Yeah..."_ He was in pain, an idiot could tell that, I stood up, giving a hand out to take, he stared at it for some time, before he took it and it looked like he was in agonizing pain as he-slowly- got up, leaning heavily on my arms that steadied him.

I didn't realize until now, but the earpiece which was in my ear was broken, and that meant I couldn't hear if the surveillance team where coming or not, but my suspicions where confirmed that they were coming as I heard sirens coming this way.

The pressure released off of my arms as I saw bat-_Bruce_ hobble away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I called as I saw his shadow turn around to face me.

"Flying... where do you think? I'm going to see Alfred..." _at least he's got his sense of humour back._ " I know you won't say anything Jim, I trust you."

Before I got a chance to reply back, I heard Batman-Bruce, scuttle away and into the darkness as the surveillance team, flooded the room.

I smiled at the thought, _batman is Bruce Wayne, and I can't believe I didn't notice it._


End file.
